miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Fixia08/Misja wykonana
Tak na wstępie. Jest to one shot widziany oczami Alyi-Volpiny. Kila to Kwami Volpiny. (Imię wymyśliłam). Alya wie że Mari to Biedra i że CK to Adrien. Za to oni nie znają jej tożsamości. One shot nie jest zbytnio oryginalny ale mam nadzieje że wam się spodoba ^^ -Mam dość.- powiedziałam do mojej Kwami -Czego?- zapytał moja mała przyjaciółka -Mari i Adriena! Oni się przecież nawzajem kochają i o tym nie wiedzą! Mari kocha Adriena a Czarny Kot Biedronkę! -Alya! Spokojnie… rozumiem że denerwuje cię to że ty znasz ich tożsamości i wiesz w jakiej są sytuacji miłosnej ale nie musisz być zazdrosna -Ja? Zazdrosna? Wręcz przeciwnie! Ja chce żeby byli razem! Tyle że Mari sobie nie radzi! Chciała zaprosić Adriena na randkę. A jak to się skończyło? Tak że musiała mu ukraść telefon! A Czarny Kot? On ciągle chce Zaprosić gdzieś Biedronkę ale ona nie daje mu dojść do słowa! -Czyli w skrócie mówiąc To wszystko przez Mari.-Podsumowała Kila która osobiście nie przepada za Marinette -No… ej… ty masz rację! To nie przez Adriena! To przez Mari czyli Biedronkę! Mam pomysł! Skoro ona nie chcę zrobić pierwszego kroku, to ja zrobię go za nią. Po szkole -Hej Mari! Co tam? -Emm.. to co dwie minuty temu. Byłam tylko w toalecie… -No wieeem. Wiesz? Dawno u ciebie nie nocowałam! To może dzisiaj? O 17:50? Pasuje Ci? Cudownie to jesteśmy umówione a teraz muszę iść bo muszę wyprowadzić psa!-Powiedziałam w pośpiechu i pobiegłam w stronę domu -... Ale… ja… ty… ty przecież nie masz psa… a ja… nie spytałam rodziców… a ty już mnie i tak nie słyszysz bo jesteś za daleko… wiec tak jak bym gadała do siebie… idę do domu. -No to pierwsza część mojego zacnego planu wykonana.-Powiedziałam ocierając ręce o siebie. -A jaka jest druga?-zapytało Kwami jedząc masło orzechowe. -Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. -Wiesz? Zaczynam się ciebie bać. Zachowujesz się jak jakiś szpieg czy coś. -Szpieg? Nieee… ja tylko bawię się w Marinette. W domu Marinette -Cześć Mari! Sorki za spóźnienie. Gotowa? -nie poznaje cie. Wymówka, że idziesz wyprowadzić psa, szybkie mówienie, pośpiech, spóźnianie się. To do ciebie nie podobne! Ale za to wiesz do kogo? Do mnie! Kradniesz mi fuchę czy jak?-zaśmiała się Marinette -Sorki… nie wiem, tak jakoś wyszło. Dobra! A teraz do twojego pokoju oglądać słabe wyciskacze łez!-Zawołałam i pobiegłam po schodach do pokoju Mari. Specjalnie kupiłam mega dużo jedzenia żeby Marinette musiała iść tam gdzie biedronki chodzą piechotą, bym wtedy mogła wykonać resztę planu. -Ale… ale jak Jessica mogła go zostawić?! Przecież… on ją kocha! Głupi Fred! Jak mogłeś dać jej odejść?- Krzyczała zapłakana Mari do laptopa -Ale może Jess lepiej będzie z Carolem niż z Fredem…-Powiedziałam również popłakując. -Zamknij się Alya! Ja tu się s...kupiam... na gównym… wątku… aaaa musze do kibelka!!! Zatrzymaj film!- krzyknęła Mari i pobiegła do toalety. Wiedziałam że tak będzie. Ale z tą grą słów mnie zaskoczyła. -No to przedstaw mi resztę twojego planu… -Ciiii!!! Nie wychodź! Tu gdzieś może być Kwami biedronki.-Szepnęłam do mojej torby. -A… no tak.- przyznała Kila. -Teraz wkraczam do gry!- powiedziałam do siebie i podeszłam do łóżka Marinette. Zabrałam z niego jej telefon i wpakowałam go sobie do torby. Pewnie i tak nie zauważy Że go nie ma… Po jakimś czasie gdy Mari wróciła z toalety, dokończyłyśmy oglądać film, zjadłyśmy przekąski i poszłyśmy spać. To znaczy Mari poszła spać a ja kontynuowałam moją misję. -Co teraz robisz?-Spytało moje kwami tak cicho jak tylko potrafiła -Teraz pisze do Adriena by umówić się z nim na spotkanie. -Aaaa dobry plan! … ale jak to masz zamiar zrobić żeby Mari poszła na spotkanie? -Po prostu jej powiem, że umówiłam ją z Adrienem na spotkanie i jak nie przyjdzie to będzie smutny i ją z nienawidzi. -Myślisz że to zadziała? -ja nie myślę. Ja to wiem. Gdy nastał nowy dzień, obudził mnie śpiew ptaków, szum aut, szelest liści… i Marinette. -Dlaczego ty się zachowujesz jak ja? Śpisz jak suseł! -Krzyknęła Marinette szturchając mnie lekko w ramię -A dlaczego ty mnie budzisz? -Hm… pomyślmy… bo jest 10 rano? -Co? już? Musisz nie zbierać!- krzyknęłam i dynamicznie wstałam z materaca. -Zbierać? Czemu? Idziemy gdzieś? -Tak! Znaczy nie! Znaczy ty idziesz!-Otworzyłam szafę z ubraniami Marinette. -Ja? Gdzie ja idę? I czemu grzebiesz w mojej szafie?! Przecież jestem ubrana? -Oj kochana w tym nie pójdziesz na randkę! Nie puszcze cie tak- Krzyknęłam i rzuciłam w przyjaciółkę ubraniami. -Proszę? Jaką randkę? Z kim randkę? Czemu ja nic o tym nie wiem??? -randkę z Adrienem. W kawiarni za rogiem. Podziękujesz później -Mam ci jeszcze dziękować? Zabije cie normalnie nie podziękuję! -Okej, okej. Zabijanie możesz odłożyć na inny termin bo za… dziesięć minut masz randkę.- powiedziałam i zaciągnęłam Mari do łazienki. -Ale ja nie chce iść! -Nie obchodzi mnie to. Jak nie przyjdziesz to Adrien będzie zawiedziony i cie znienawidzi. -Ja nienawidzę ciebie!-Krzyknęła z łazienki granatowłosa -Ale gdyby nie ja to nie odważyła byś się z nim umówić. -Wcale że!... tak… w sumie masz rację… ale to nie zmienia faktu że Cię nienawidzę! -Dobra, dobra! Ty tam już lepiej nie gadaj tylko się przebieraj. -Już-Powiedziała i wyszła z łazienki. Wyglądała pięknie! Miała na sobie białą, prostą sukienkę, czarny pasek, czarne baleriny i wyraz twarzy jak Chloe która właśnie została popchnięta przez Kima. -Rany! Wyglądasz pięknie! Jeszcze ci zrobię śliczną fryzurkę!- posadziłam przyjaciółkę na krześle obrotowym i chwyciłam za szczotkę -Chwila… i… gotowe!- powiedziałam odwracając Mari przodem do lustra -Wysoki kucyk? Nigdy takiego nie miałam… -No to teraz masz! Chodź! Szybko! -Czekaj tylko wezmę torebkę.- powiedziała a ja zeszłam na dół żeby spokojnie mogła zabrać do torebki swoje kwami. -kolejny etap planu wykonany. -A ja nadal nie wiem co to wszystko ma do tego by poznali swoje tożsamości.-Powiedziała Kila wylatując zza moich włosów. -Nie bądź natarczywa okej? Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. -Już jestem! Ech… trochę się denerwuje… a jak powiem coś głupiego? A jak się wywalę? A jak zrobię głupią minę? -Mari! Oddychaj. Poradzisz sobie. Wieże w ciebie -Och… dobra. Idę. -Powodzenia! Ach… te dzieci tak szybko dorastają- powiedziałam kiedy Marinette wyszła z piekarni. -I co? To był ten twój “genialny plan”? Umówić ich na randkę?- Zapytała Kila siadając na moim ramieniu. -No trochę tak… ale jeszcze nie skończyłam. Teraz pójdę za Marinette i będę wszystko obserwować. -Aha. No to leć za nią bo ci zaraz ucieknie! Gdy byłam już w kawiarni, usiadłam przy stoliku tak, by “para” mnie nie zauważyła. -Okej. Teraz wkraczam do akcji.-Powiedziałam i właśnie gdy wstałam z krzesła... -Aaaaaa!!!! Pomocy!!! -No nie, no! Kto mi teraz przerywa?!- Była to kolejna ofiara Akumy. Zanim się obejrzałam, Marinette i Adriena już nie było. No tak… przecież muszą się przemienić.. zresztą jak ja. -Ej! Ty! Co ci się stało? Zabrakło kawy w ekspresie?-Zapytał Kot, który był już na miejscu. -Nazywam się Prasa i Chcesz wiedzieć co się stało? Ta pracownica się stała! Nic nie potrafi zrobić! Chwila! Jednak potrafi! Wszystko niszczyć!- Krzyknęła pokazując na najwyraźniej nową pracownicę. -Ale… ja przepraszam! Nie chciałam wylać kawy na dokumenty! To był przypadek!-Broniła się dziewczyna -Przypadki chodzą parami tak? Zrobiłaś wiele gorszych rzeczy niż to. Ale więcej już nie uda ci się czegoś zepsuć- Powiedziała i rzuciła w nią kartkami. Nie takimi znowu zwykłymi kartkami gdyż były one ostre jak nóż. Na szczęście dziewczynie udało się zrobić unik. Nagle znikąd pojawiła się biedronka, która zarzuciła na nogę złoczyńcy swoje jojo -Cześć Czarny Kocie, hej biedronko- Powiedziałam podbiegając do bohaterów już jako Volpina. -Cześć… może ktoś mi pomoże?- Zapytała biedronka walcząca właśnie ze prawdopodobnie szefową kawiarni. -Ta! Jasne!- Dołączyliśmy do walki. Prasa już miała trafić w pracownicę ale biedronka szybko użyła szczęśliwego trafu. Dostała butelkę z wodą. Wylała zawartość butelki na Prasę która przez wodę nie mogła nic zrobić. Jej bezsilność nie trwała zbyt długo, gdyż w magiczny sposób się osuszyła. -Czarny Kocie! Użyj Kotaklizmu!- krzyknęłam do Czarnego Kota który po chwili biegł w stronę złoczyńcy. Miał zamiar zniszczyć jej rękawiczkę z której brała broń. Niestety i on zawiódł. Prasa odsunęła się a CK wpadł na jeden ze stołów. Ofiara Akumy rzucała kartkami w biedronkę która robiła uniki. Nagle zamiast zwykłej broni, Prasa rzuciła podpaloną kartkę! -Biedronko uważaj!- Krzyknął kot i rzucił się na biedronkę by pocisk w nią nie trafił. Upadli za drzwi do małej kuchni. W tej właśnie chwili, zanim bohaterowie zdążyli zareagować, drzwi były już zamknięte na klucz przez Prasę. -No weź! Pomocników mi zabierasz!- powiedziałam i uderzyłam złoczyńce moim fletem. Przez dłuższy czas z nią walczyłam gdy nagle sobie coś uświadomiłam. Przecież teraz Biedra i Koteł są zamknięci w małym pomieszczeniu, razem, bez swoich mocy! Mój plan się powiódł! No prawie bo miałam inny pomysł ale nie ma różnicy! Ważne, że się udało! Z kuchni dało się słyszeć krzyki -Nie patrz! -Nie patrzę! -Przemieniłam się! -O rany! -Miałeś nie patrzeć! -Nie patrzyłem! -To czemu mówisz o rany? -Bo się przemieniłem! -Ja też! -Wiem! -Popatrzyłem! -Czemu! O nie ja też! -Marinette?!? -Adrien?!?! No i po kłopocie. A teraz muszę wziąć jej klucze… już wiem jak! Stworzyłam kopie siebie dzięki mojej mocy. Moja kopia pobiegła w stronę drzwi do kuchni a razem z nią Prasa. Gdy Szefowa dotknęła mojej iluzji, ona rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Zdezorientowana kobieta nie wiedziała co się stało a ja skorzystałam z okazji i zabrałam z jej ręki klucze. Uderzyłam Prasę która upadła na ziemię a ja otworzyłam drzwi. Mari i Adrien wiedząc, że ich uratuje, znaleźli coś do jedzenia dla swoich Kwami i na szczęście przemienili się w bohaterów. Potem łatwo poszło nam pokonanie Prasy. -No… to już o sobie wiecie?-Zapytałam po walce -Można t-tak po-widzieć -zarumieniła się Marinette -To czas byście wy znali moją tożsamość- Odmieniłam się. Wyrazy ich twarzy były niezbędne! -Zabije cie. No po prostu cie zabije!-Krzyknęła Mari rzucając mi się na szyję i odmieniając się z powrotem w nastolatkę. Byliśmy całą szóstką pod wieżą Eiffla. (razem z kwami) spacerowaliśmy i rozmawialiśmy. -Wiecie co? Ja skocze na chwile do kibelka a wy sobie pogadajcie- powiedziałam miejąc nadzieje, że coś między nimi się wydarzy. Gdy wyszłam z kawiarni zobaczyłam, że moje gołąbeczki nadal rozmawiają wiec dałam im jeszcze chwilkę. -No. Nieźle ci to wyszło. -Powiedziała Kila -No wiem… O! Patrz! Patrz! Zbliżają się do siebie! Zbliżają… zbliżają… i… tak! Jest! Pocałowali się! Tak! Udało się!-Krzyczałam i skakałam z radości. Podeszłam do nich z uśmiechem -No czeeeeeeeeeeść. Czy coś się wydarzyło pod moją nieobecność? -Em… można tak powiedzieć… -Jesteśmy parą- dokończył Adrien obejmując Mari i całując ja w głowę. Odprowadzili mnie pod dom. Gdy weszłam do pokoju, pierwsze co zrobiłam to podbiegłam do okna by zobaczyć nową parę idącą za rękę. -Patrz! Jak słodko! Całują się!-Powiedziała Kila siadając na mojej głowie -Tak… mogę powiedzieć tylko jedno. Misja wykonana. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania